footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group C
Group C of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group C consists of five teams: Belarus, Estonia, Germany, Netherlands and Northern Ireland, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=20:45 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Depay Wijnaldum Van Dijk |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=38,604 |referee=Davide Massa (Italy) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=McGinn Davis |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=18,176 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=de Ligt Depay |goals2=Sané Gnabry Schulz |stadium=Johan Cruyff Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=51,694 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Evans Magennis |goals2=Stasevich |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=18,188 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Vassiljev |goals2=Washington Magennis |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance= |referee=Fabio Verissimo (Portugal) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Sané Reus |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance= |referee=Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=McNair |stadium=Borisov Arena, Barysaw |attendance= |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=8–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Reus Gnabry Goretzka Gündoğan Werner Sané |goals2= |stadium=Opel Arena, Mainz |attendance= |referee=Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Volksparkstadion, Hamburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Waldstadion, Frankfurt |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Johan Cruyff Arena, Amsterdam |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group C Category:2019 in Belarusian football Category:2018–19 in German football Category:2019–20 in German football Category:2018–19 in Dutch football Category:2018–19 in Northern Ireland association football Category:2019–20 in Northern Ireland association football